


秘密

by kichikulily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikulily/pseuds/kichikulily
Summary: 背德骨科+破镜重圆





	1. 秘密（上）

秘密

上

在老宅背后的常青落叶松下，忒休斯·斯卡曼德找到了他的弟弟。  
天快黑了，森林中传来幽幽鸟鸣。纽特抱着双膝缩在中空树洞里，听到接近的脚步后像远离母亲的幼鹿般浑身一颤，随后便心虚地弯下了脑袋，不愿看兄长的眼睛。  
忒休斯伸出手：“让我看。”  
纽特企图把自己的脑袋整个都埋进膝盖里，虚弱地抵抗着。  
“纽特，”忒休斯的语气中带上了一丝兄长式的责怪，他坚持地朝纽特伸手，直到对方终于迟疑地抬起头，慢慢将双手递给他。  
忒休斯将孩子瘦小的手翻开。手心上果然布满了狠狠摔在地面后才会留下的擦伤痕迹，不少血污已经干涸了，肮脏的土壤沾在边上。  
忒休斯叹了口气：“我告诉过你的，纽特，你可以让我来帮忙。”  
纽特低着头嘟囔道：“可是你肯定会告诉妈妈。”  
忒休斯拿出他新得到的魔杖，熟练地施展了刚学会的清洗咒。清水立刻温柔地划过掌心的伤口，纽特觉得有点刺疼，可是忒休斯紧紧抓着他的手，让他没有办法逃脱。  
从纽特的衬衣口袋里怯怯地伸出了一只猫又幼崽的脑袋，纯金色的猫眼虚弱地望着面前的男孩们。纽特不得不解释道：“它被困在了树上很久了，如果我不爬上去，它就会饿死。”  
“你就没有担心过从树上摔下来的后果吗？”清洗咒成功了，纽特的伤口也停止了流血，忒休斯放缓了语气，“我不反对你去救它，但是，不要让我们担心好吗？”  
纽特诺诺地垂着头，腼腆的绿色眼睛躲在阴暗树荫下，温顺又倔强。天越来越黑了，山上亮起了几扇米白光的窗户，森林中的空气渐渐变得阴冷潮湿，到了回家的时间。  
“你可以不要告诉妈妈吗？”纽特小声请求道。  
忒休斯叹了口气：“这是最后一次，没有下次了。”他说着弯下腰，用手摘掉了纽特头发中间的一根松叶，“就让这变成我们之间的秘密吧。”  
纽特弯起眼睛对他笑了。松树在风中飒飒地晃动，他握住了哥哥的手，那只手宽大又温暖，领着他朝家走去。

 

“纽特。”有个声音远远地喊道。  
纽特沉浸在一片由他思维构建出的秋日树林之中。他听见小提琴混杂着雷鸟的鸣叫，月痴兽在树荫间悄悄地探出头，松树与橡树的叶子金黄蜷曲，树林深处有一座小小的木屋……  
“纽特！”  
纽特·斯卡曼德睁开眼睛。耳边原本悦耳的雷鸟鸣奏曲被一阵夹杂着舞曲与喧闹的热流所侵蚀了，头顶水晶灯与客人们所穿戴的人造饰物折射出了令他刺目的亮光。  
纽特眯起眼睛，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇递来一杯气泡水，担心地问：“你还好吗？”  
“我很好，莉塔。”纽特喝下大半杯气泡水，一对对手挽手加入宴会舞池的情侣从他们面前穿过，纽特随口问，“怎么不去跳舞？”  
莉塔穿着一件垂感惊艳的深紫丝绸礼服，她奚落地望着一如既往缩在宴会最角落的好友，说：“因为没有绅士有勇气邀请一位莱斯特兰奇跳舞，而唯一愿意接近她的好友却不会跳舞。”  
纽特的脸红了，他脸上的雀斑因而变得更加明显。他从来都受不了这样嘈杂的社交场合，今天参加也是迫不得已——因为斯卡曼德家族正是今天宴会的主办者。嘉宾们共同庆祝斯卡曼德长子进入了伦敦魔法部，成为一名优秀的傲罗。  
“抱歉，我在这方面绝对没有天赋。”纽特小声说。  
莉塔耸肩，说：“我没有责怪的意思。只是好奇，他为什么没有教你跳舞呢？”  
“……他？”纽特困惑地重复道。  
“他。”莉塔举起细脚香槟杯，朝着舞池中央最受瞩目的一对舞者指去。其中的男士身着剪裁得体的深蓝色西服，身材结实强壮，他极有风度地轻轻握着舞伴的腰与手，领着她旋转得仿佛一朵娇艳的黄色水仙花。他的面孔在水晶灯下无懈可击，舞姿同样游刃有余。  
“和他跳舞的是卡斯狄兰家的小女儿吧。”莉塔辨认道，她准备扭过头再和好友讨论时，却发现纽特已经将气泡水换成了香槟，并正在仰头一口气喝光。他向来对酒精敬谢不敏，喝完后脸立刻涨得通红。  
“你怎么了，纽特？”莉塔接过他手里的空杯，纽特的嘴角还笨拙地沾着两滴酒水，她用手帕替他擦拭。  
舞池中央的男人突然穿越层层人群，朝他们飞快地看了一眼。  
“我很好，”纽特回答道，“也不需要他来教我跳舞。”  
敏感的莱斯特兰奇隐约察觉到了蹊跷，她皱起了眉。  
香槟的后劲来得非常快，纽特感觉到有一股烦躁不堪的涨气从他的脚底心一直烧到了头顶。身边的喧哗声更繁杂了，水晶灯的光令他睁不开眼睛。  
莉塔再次尝试和他说话时，纽特突兀地转过头，逃离了宴会现场。  
他躲进了宴会的公用盥洗室，不断将发烫的脸颊浸入冷水中，莉塔以为他需要把酒都吐出来，她拍着纽特的后背，但她的好友很快就直起身来：“我真的没事，莉塔。”  
莉塔摇头说：“纽特，如果你有任何顾虑或者没法在别人面前说出口的秘密，我可以陪你一起承担。”她的眼前飞快掠过一块包裹着婴儿纤细身体的绸布，语气变低了一些：“因为我明白有秘密却不能说出来的感觉。我不希望你承受痛苦。”  
不断有水珠从纽特的脸上滚落下来，他垂着眼睛，睫毛也湿漉漉地粘在一起，他的表情有些迷惘，整个人看上去宛若什么找不到家的小兽。  
莉塔几乎被他激起了全部的呵护欲与怜惜感，她抽出手帕擦拭纽特脸上的水珠，语气变得非常柔软：“纽特，一切都会没事的……对我而言，你比你的哥哥要更优秀。”显然，她认为是忒休斯的压力造成了纽特异常的举动。  
可是纽特只有摇头：“不……你不明白，永远也不会……”  
莉塔正准备开口，一只强壮有力的手从背后抓住了她的手腕，力道不容拒绝。她发现纽特的脸色又变差了，扭过头便看见整场宴会最受瞩目的新任傲罗、方才完美的舞伴，忒休斯·斯卡曼德站在他们身后。  
他蓝色的眼珠几乎是严厉的望着两人，莉塔不明白他阴霾的敌意出自何处。可是很快，忒休斯弯起嘴角，冰冷的面容又被阳光融化了。  
“谢谢你的帮助，莱斯特兰奇小姐。”他说，“接下来请把我的弟弟交给我，好吗？”

莉塔走出公共休息室，她担心地回过头，背后很快传来响亮的关门声，随后是门锁被扣上的声音。  
忒休斯像在擦拭昂贵的瓷器般，小心翼翼地拭去纽特脸上剩余的水珠。他的弟弟长大了许多，但那双继承自母亲的温柔绿眼睛还是一如既往地腼腆而惹人怜爱。他掠过纽特的鼻梁与下巴，轻轻捏住纽特的下巴。  
纽特挣脱他的束缚，他扭过头盯着墙上的马赛克砖，有些用力地喘气道：“……应该停止了。”  
忒休斯皱起眉头：“什么？”  
纽特神经质地搓弄着袖口上的纽扣，声音因为放大而变得有些颤抖：“我们应该结束了！”  
“结束什么？”忒休斯拂过他额前的头发，仿佛纽特生来就是他摆弄的物品。忒休斯的手已经很自然地搭在了纽特的腰上，可纽特回想起仅仅几分钟前，这只手握住的是另一个人的腰际，一个能堂堂正正在舞厅里，沐浴着他人羡慕眼光下与他的兄长跳舞的人。  
“如果是刚才的事，我向你道歉，纽特。卡斯狄兰的父母在场，我很难当着他们的面拒绝她的邀请。”  
“不，”纽特还是努力躲闪着他的眼神，尽管忒休斯用双手握住他的脸颊，希望他能好好看着他，“我不在乎你和谁跳了舞，你知道我想说的并不是这个……忒休斯，这个秘密应该结束了，我——”  
盥洗室的灯光柔和，两边都安置着方便女士补妆的镜面，此刻它们忠实地映照出两个贴在一起的身影。门外不断有客人说笑着经过，忒休斯紧紧压着他的腰，将纽特困在了怀里。他们的嘴唇碰在一起，微小的水渍与喘息声从中泄露，水池没有被捏紧的龙头一滴滴往下落着积水。罪孽的秘密向阴而生。  
忒休斯离开他的嘴唇，依次吻着纽特的额头、鼻子和脸颊。纽特闭着眼没有拒绝，他脑海里不断闪过舞会中卡斯狄兰小姐如水仙花般盛开的黄色裙摆，他没有觉得嫉妒也没有感到难受，他感受到的是更可怕的情感。  
他觉得自己是罪恶的。  
忒休斯的轻吻渐渐变得湿润绵长，他顺着纽特的下巴舔弄，纽特扬起脖子，哥哥的吻落在他的脖颈与喉结上，这里向来都是他最怕痒的地方，他不得不缩起肩膀。纽特依旧闭着眼睛，他好像又回到他为自己构建的秋日树林里，那里居住着他最喜爱的神奇动物们，还有一座小巧的安全木屋。  
……在这美丽的大自然中唯一的人造痕迹里，隐藏着他最深的秘密。  
忒休斯握起他的腰，臂膀上的肌肉发力，将纽特抬坐上了洗手池边的平台。他解开纽特的领结，仿佛在拆开一份他最喜爱的圣诞礼物。  
“阿尔忒弥斯……”他呼唤道。  
纽特睁开眼睛，四周明亮的镜子与水池的滴水声都让他有种在被外人注视着的错觉。他把头埋在忒休斯的颈窝里，酒精反而使他的感官更加敏锐。他能感受到哥哥正在解开他腰上的皮带扣，动作迫切而又熟练。是的，他太知道怎么解下纽特的皮带了。  
“别这么叫我。”纽特颤抖地说，可他无法阻止忒休斯的举动，也无法阻止他温柔的声音回荡在耳边。  
“我的小阿尔忒弥斯，我的珍宝。”忒休斯叹息道，他抬起了纽特的脑袋，望着他有些无助的绿色眼睛。忒休斯感觉自己的心口也因而跟着发酸翻腾，因为他同样在遭受内心的谴责。这份苦楚是相互的，尤其当他看见莉塔擦去纽特嘴角的酒渍时。他们看上去如此相配，她可以挽着他的手堂堂正正地迎接所有人的目光。但忒休斯不行，尽管他们爱着对方。  
可又有什么解决办法呢？这一切龌龊而快乐的兄弟偷欢已经没有回头的余地了。谴责的雷电与暴雨在他们周遭侵袭，可他们除了更紧地抱住彼此外，别无他法。死循环。  
所以忒休斯唯一能做的事就是呼唤纽特的名字，祈求他能睁开眼睛同样看着他，看见两个相同痛苦、又相同快乐的人。  
纽特最终选择了回应。他慢慢伸出手抚摸着忒休斯的脸颊，他看着哥哥受伤又坚定的面容。他的余光也瞥了身后的镜子，在镜子中他们的上半身仍旧穿着服帖的西装靠在一起，仿佛只是一对亲密的兄弟，可他的下身已不着片缕。这隐晦的可耻。  
忒休斯将他的两条腿夹在了腰上，这个动作很像小时候他压着他的双腿把他背回家。只是那时候他们是兄弟，仅仅是兄弟。  
纽特触碰着忒休斯的眼角，他眼中的那份无助令他心痛，也令他失去了所有的反抗。纽特倾身揽住了忒休斯的肩膀，默许了哥哥。忒休斯挺腰，将不属于纽特的部分送进了他的身体里。  
或许因为暴露的场合以及急促的时间，他的力道急切又蛮横。纽特忍不住从喉咙里泄露出一声喘息，听不出来是因为敏感还是疼痛。他把忒休斯后背的西装马甲揪起褶皱，跟随着海浪的波纹浮动着，水池中的流水声掩盖住了两个人越来越粗的喘息。忒休斯扯开纽特的领子稀疏地吻着，这件西装是他选的，今天他站在宴会厅看见时就恨不得把它再立刻扯下来。  
忒休斯扭过头索吻，纽特迷迷糊糊地凑了过去，他们的脑袋又贴在了一起，仿佛出生时就是连在一起的。熟悉的酥麻与电流感不断穿梭在尾椎的尽头，纽特渐渐压抑不住喉间挤出来的声音。他的呻吟声总像愉悦的悲鸣，委屈的欢乐颂，只会催促忒休斯更快地用利器将他贯穿，将他狠狠钉在自己的怀里。  
他们的身体默契地起伏，摩擦出一连串不忍倾听的撞击水声，纽特与镜子中自己贪婪的承欢面孔不期而遇，他躲到了忒休斯的肩膀后面，仿佛这样就能逃避镜子的注视。  
宴会即将进入下一阶段，圆舞曲暂时停止演奏了，斯卡曼德夫妇正在寻找他们的两位孩子。莉塔在公共盥洗室前来回踱步，忒休斯已经细心地施了声音屏蔽罩，她听不见内部的声音。  
一条灿黄色的晚礼服裙从她身边飘过，卡斯狄兰小姐挽着父亲的胳膊冲她友好地笑了笑。她是今晚最得意的赢家，因为忒休斯·斯卡曼德全程只同她跳过舞。  
当然她不会知道，仅仅隔着一扇盥洗室门，她的舞伴正发狠地将自己的亲弟弟压在玻璃上，发烫胀大的利器在他的股间来回地扭动抽插。末端粗糙的毛发将纽特敏感的穴口摩擦得通红，不断有泡沫与液体顺着两人的连接处滴下，正如那不停歇的水滴声。  
纽特渐渐承受不住冲击了，他贴着水池石台的身体打滑就要坠落，但忒休斯接住了他。他把他抱住，随即按在身后的马赛克瓷砖壁上。镜子中的纽特紧紧揽着忒休斯的肩膀，他身体的重心完全砸在了交合的部位，他的脚趾全部都蜷缩了起来。纽特的呻吟变得越来越像在委屈地哭泣，忒休斯知道这是他快承受不住快乐的信号。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，你天生就是我的。”他又一次呼唤道，契入弟弟身体里的硬块还在快速地耸动。当纽特还躺在婴儿床上时，忒休斯把他抱起来，他软绵绵得仿佛没骨头。如今纽特的身板渐渐长成，他缩在哥哥的怀中承受欢愉。那时候他冲他傻笑，忒休斯以为自己能做一辈子的好哥哥。但他其实是最差劲的哥哥，他爱上了不该爱的人，并在与之疯狂的性爱中找到了无上快乐。  
纽特的身体颤抖着，前端泄出的液体已经弄脏了忒休斯的西装马甲。也许他真的天生就是忒休斯的东西，要不然忒休斯怎么知道把他弄得这么舒服呢？他的脊椎整条都酥麻起来，下半身每一个毛孔都被涨得打开了，他舒服得就要晕过去了。  
“哥哥……求你……”纽特哭着喊道，声音凄厉。  
他们滑落在地上，终于跌出了镜子所能窥视到的范围。忒休斯如野兽般发狠地嘶吼着，纽特被撞击得几乎要散架。下一秒，滚烫的液体在他的体内膨胀爆炸。  
热度流淌进身体深处，纽特由此感觉到了裸露在外的皮肤有多寒冷。忒休斯慢慢退出他的身体，紧紧地抱住了纽特，哄婴儿般摩挲着他的后脑勺，在他耳边轻轻喊着好孩子。  
坏哥哥的好孩子。  
罪孽的欢愉过后，耻辱与羞愧又一次将他们淹没。纽特哽咽了一声，明亮的镜子还悬在他们的头顶与四周，一刻不曾停歇。他闭上了眼睛，害怕地将头埋进了忒休斯的颈窝里。

 

莉塔花了些功夫才找到纽特。他早就移形换影离开了盥洗室，在宴会厅内因忒休斯回归而掀起又一轮祝酒高潮时，他把自己窝在无人的阳台角落，栏杆上还放着一杯喝了大半的红酒。  
莉塔推开门，纽特立刻收回了抚摸着红酒杯的手指，他侧过脸同好友点了点头，却也没有正面看她。  
“你想谈谈吗？”莉塔将手搭在他的肩膀上，“就像以前在霍格华兹你安慰我一样。”  
纽特笑了笑，“不，我真的没事，莉塔。宴会好像开始提供主食自助餐了，你可以去……”  
莉塔忽然气愤起来，她知道她的好友腼腆害羞，但实际上深入接触他的人会明白，在这羞涩的外表下，纽特·斯卡曼德是一个多么勇敢且不畏惧打破规则的人。更重要的是，他十分单纯直接，从来不屑于靠说谎来掩饰自己的真实意图。  
可是今天他太古怪了，从看见忒休斯在众人的祝贺下举起酒杯的那一刻开始，他就变得敏感易碎，再加上方才忒休斯与纽特单独相处的诡异的半个小时。一个可怕的念头渐渐在她心中显现。  
“纽特，你和忒休斯没问题吗？”她以为兄弟之间有了无法调和的芥蒂，于是问道。  
“我们很好。”纽特飞快地回答道，他趴在栏杆上一动不动。  
身后的宴会厅内的嬉笑还没有停止，乐队奏响了新一轮的圆舞曲，忒休斯站在大厅内微笑地同魔法部部长交谈着。  
“不要对我撒谎，因为我太擅长撒谎了，你绝对有什么事情瞒着我。”莉塔尝试握住纽特的手，又鼓励道，“我告诉过你，如果有任何你承受不住的秘密，我可以陪你一起承担。”  
“不……不。”纽特又开始摇头，然后把杯里的酒都喝干净了。莉塔烦躁地抬高语气激将道：“你以为我没发现，你和忒休斯究竟出了什么问题？你难道这辈子永远只打算对神奇动物说真话？”  
纽特终于有了反应，他扭过头用一种难以形容的悲伤余光看着莉塔。莉塔以为他的秘密和她的秘密相似，都是长子与次子之间复杂而敌意的竞争关系，可是当纽特颤抖地说话时，莉塔才知道她逼着纽特说出了什么。  
“……你想知道，知道这个秘密吗？我尝试过了，我告诉他必须要停止。”  
当忒休斯领着女孩轻快地旋转跳舞时，纽特站在远处。他看见周遭人群的善意，看见不远处站在一起笑容满面的斯卡曼德夫妇，他看见出席宴会的魔法部部长举起的双手。他唯独没有看见自己。  
然后纽特突然意识到了一件最可怕的因果惩罚，关于他们不为人知的秘密。这个秘密即将滚雪球一般扩大，在他们日复一日堆积起的爱意与罪恶之中阻挡忒休斯前进，扰乱纽特的生活，最后彻底摧毁他们的家庭与未来。  
“……但他叫我的名字，他用手指触碰我。我没有办法抵抗，因为他也没有办法抵抗我……因为我知道，他和我一样痛苦。没有别的办法，只要我们都是斯卡曼德，就没有办法。”  
宴会厅内响起一阵响亮的欢呼声，忒休斯仰头喝下了另一杯香槟。站在他身边的卡斯狄兰小姐却收起了笑容，她惊讶地看着忒休斯脖子深处的新鲜吻痕。她的困惑很快就被淹没在了众人对忒休斯的祝贺之中，在这片欢乐的人潮之中，忒休斯却低下头自嘲地笑了起来。  
莉塔睁大了眼睛，她颤抖着捂住嘴巴，她听见纽特在酒精的作用下浑身发抖，他垂着眼睛，双手慢慢握成了拳头。  
“这个罪恶的秘密，你说已经猜到了是不是？没错。”纽特抬起头，绿色的眼里写满了不知所措的绝望，“我爱我的哥哥，以最不该爱的方式。”

 

忒休斯提前离开了宴会厅。他在三年前就搬出了斯卡曼德老宅，并将被霍格华兹开除的纽特也接到了自己的公寓里居住。  
来到门前，忒休斯发现公寓两层楼的灯都亮着，一只嗅嗅正趴在二楼窗口望着他。它很快被一双手抱了起来，有些焦急地塞进了皮箱里。  
忒休斯感觉有些不妙，他将大衣挂在衣架上，发现上面另一半属于纽特的衣服都不见了。客厅和厨房里略显凌乱，有许多曾经摆放纽特的物件都空了。  
忒休斯焦急地登上楼梯，他的弟弟却正好拎着他的棕色箱子从楼梯上下来。他看见了忒休斯，下意思低下头躲闪，却坚定地说：“我要走了。”  
忒休斯难以置信地笑了，尽管他内心深处也预料过会有这么一天：“你要去哪里？”  
“继续我的旅行，继续我写书的计划，然后，”纽特把尝试越狱的嗅嗅又一次按进了皮箱里，直直地看着忒休斯，“终止我们的秘密。”  
纽特走下一节台阶，然后另一节。忒休斯很快挡住他的去路：“纽特……”  
纽特握紧皮箱的手柄，他很少讲话如此残忍直接：“那么，给我留下来的一个理由，一个就行。”  
忒休斯没有说话，他只是痛苦地叹息着。  
确实，他没有任何可以阻止纽特离开，阻止纽特结束他们所有“秘密”的理由。  
因为他知道，他们都知道，这个秘密本身就不该存在，本身就是错误的。不仅仅因为他们都是男性，更因为他们相似的容貌与棕红色卷发，因为他们流淌在血管中同根的血液。他们的开端是一场荒原上的野火，可它永远烧不过边境，注定要被雨水熄灭。他们都明白的，这场爱情无论再热烈，注定无疾而终。  
纽特侧身接着往下走，但在靠近忒休斯时，他的哥哥又一次抓住了他的手臂。  
纽特站住不动了，他静静等待着。他听见忒休斯有些仓促的呼吸，他甚至能够明白其中的苦楚与疼痛，因为他也是如此。纽特望向门外的月光，它残忍地照射在他们身上，告诉他们这不是童话，这是最直白的现实。他平静地接受了。  
“我爱你。”最后，忒休斯说。他低下了头，压抑住了喉头的哽咽。他们在情事中曾说过无数黏腻的话语与深情的告白，往往都是忒休斯先说出口，然后纽特害羞地小声回应，他知道。他们躲在那些大人找不到的角落里，拥抱着彼此，悄悄地倾诉着连绵不断的爱意。  
这些可悲的，不能见光的爱。  
纽特咽了口水，将鼻子中的酸楚一同压了下去，他努力维持着正常的语气说：“我知道。”  
他慢慢道：“所以才必须要终止。为了我，更为了你自己，忒休斯……停止这场游戏吧。”  
忒休斯抬起眼睛，难以置信地问：“你觉得这只是游戏？！”  
他的弟弟平静地望着他，祖母绿般美丽的眼睛里渐渐蓄起一层薄雾。忒休斯受不了纽特哭，尽管他又享受看到他快乐地哭泣。他们也许生来不是彼此的，却生来注定要互相折磨又亏欠。所以这一次纽特没有哭。他压下了泪水，以弟弟的口吻说：“就当它是游戏吧……求你了，哥哥。”  
他祈求地凝视着忒休斯。忒休斯咬着嘴唇摇头，他沉沉地吸气又重重地叹息，抓着纽特的手收紧又松开，嘴中要说的话最后一句都没有说。  
他最后彻底松开了手。这只手从两人中间滑落，失去生命般垂了下来。忒休斯捂着额头在台阶上坐了下来，纽特的脚步从他身边经过，然后打开了公寓的门，窗外的月亮升起来了，他不能回头。  
忒休斯从指缝中看着他，看着他脆弱又坚定的背影。纽特在月光中停顿了片刻，最后毫不犹豫地踏出了门外，离开了他。


	2. 秘密（下）

下  
1915年的4月，波兰华沙没有迎来它往年一般簇拥着三色堇的闲适春日。与白俄罗斯邻近的边境小镇一片荒凉，平原上的庄稼病恹恹地伏倒在枯黄的土地上。房屋萧索，经过的军队与连日的炮火掀起滚滚尘埃，曾经春意盎然的森林边界也只剩下光秃秃的树干与沾着厚重烟灰的枯树。德俄军队在东方战线交战进入白恶化阶段，紧急往安全区转移的难民们一言不发地随队伍前行着，连孩子都没有哭闹一声。  
一辆载满了军人与武器的卡车驶过，在泥地上溅起一层腥臭的泥水。孩子由疲倦的母亲牵着手前进，他啃着带火药味的油腻松饼，朝身后还在冒火烟的森林望去。  
一个套着蓝色大衣，手持牛皮箱子的身影在森林边缘一闪而过，又很快地消失了。  
纽特的胸口安置着阿不思·邓布利多寄来的信件以及夹带在其中的安全屋钥匙卡。他的变形课教授听说在白俄罗斯与华沙边境的比亚沃维耶扎森林中出现了种种超越人类意志的怪相，认为这很有可能是一头因炮火而无家可归的铁腹龙所造成的。他邀请他最喜爱的霍格华兹学生纽特·斯卡曼德前去探查，并为他提供了在比亚沃维耶扎森林边缘的安全屋地址。  
纽特顺着钥匙卡的指引，果然在靠近白俄罗斯边境的僻静森林一角找到了一所安静的木屋。一名身着白色医师袍的慈祥老人为他打开门。威尔·诺斯琦负责寻找不幸卷入麻瓜战火中的受伤巫师们，并好心地医治他们，将他们转移。  
“邓布利多说，‘非常赫奇帕奇的神奇动物专家’，”说着带丹麦口音的英语，威尔笑着打量纽特，“我觉得他一点都没说错。”  
纽特因为“神奇动物专家”这个称谓而害羞地低下头。自他离开伦敦已过去三年，他的皮肤晒黑了，身体也变得强壮，但不擅与人打交道的毛病还没有改善——也许和他这三年潜心与神奇动物建立感情有关。  
“你可以随意使用木屋，我这段时间都要呆在诊所。今晚将有一批来自英国的巫师伤员们送过来。”威尔掸去白袍上的灰烬，解释说，“而你来这里，是为了抓一条……俄罗斯铁腹龙，是吧？  
“乌克兰铁腹龙，”纽特温和地纠正道，原本拘谨的四肢因为聊到了神奇动物的话题而放松下来，他那双干净的绿色眼睛里充满了激情，“我是来寻找它，并帮助它回家的。被炮火和世界上最可怕的物种包围，它一定吓坏了。”  
威尔哈哈大笑起来，拍了拍他的肩：“那么你也是我们亲爱的小战友了。你的父母一定不知道你偷偷跑来前线了吧——毕竟这是违法的。”  
“不，他们不知道。”纽特迟疑了片刻，补充道，“但是我有一个哥哥，去年瞒着所有人参军了。妈妈为此哭了很久，我们甚至不知道他在战场是否安好。”  
“噢，猫头鹰的问题。它们惧怕炮火，好几只都被麻瓜的炮弹打下来，前线很少有能寄回去的信。”威尔想了想，拍拍纽特的肩膀，“但是梅林保佑，你勇敢的哥哥一定会没事的。”  
纽特拘谨地咬着嘴点头。他的房间在木屋的二楼，连接着一座小巧的眺望台，能够看见森林中郁郁葱葱的树木与掺杂在其中不详的黑烟。森林从来都是安静包容的，人类的战火令她受伤，但她也不会开口抱怨，依旧静静地等待春天。  
纽特站在阳台上欣赏了一会儿，随后从口袋里掏出一打仔细包装着的来往明信片。忒休斯每个月都会给他寄两封信，起初十分小心翼翼，到现在更多是分享自己日常的生活以及对欧洲战事的担忧。他寄出的最后一封信是在去年的年中，信件十分短促，忒休斯告诉他，他要去做自己认为正确的事了，让纽特务必照顾好自己。  
至此之后，他的信件再没有来过。  
纽特无法遏制胸口翻上来的担忧与酸痛感。三年过去，但在他回忆起忒休斯时依旧只能感到疼痛。他不知道自己要花多长时间才能释怀，但如今在轻易就能卷走人类性命的战火面前，他更多希望的是哥哥能安全地回来。  
楼梯口传来一阵急促的脚步，威尔喊道：“纽特，很抱歉，我们才刚认识我就来强求你的帮助。但是伤员名单增加了——可能因为刚才的轰炸，诊所需要更多的人力。”  
纽特很乐意地答应了，他们赶紧开始着手准备木屋中储藏的治疗器材。威尔将伤员名单摆在餐桌上，纽特握着一盒医用棉路过，忍不住朝名单看了一眼。但仅仅是这一眼，几乎抽走了他浑身所有的血液和温度。手上的物件坠落，纽特恍惚地看见伤员名单第十四条写着：  
英国籍 忒休斯·斯卡曼德（伤势情况不明）

位于白俄罗斯边境的小型巫师诊所此时宛若人间地狱。穿梭于战场之中的有翼鹰头狮身兽运来一批批的伤员，黑暗中的诊所漆黑阴冷，麻瓜无法看见的房屋内灯火通明。十几副担架不断地飞舞在诊疗室之间运送病人，巫医们卷起了矜持的白袖子，此刻上面沾满了血迹，就像屠夫似的。病房内满是哭嚎与呻吟声，大锅内烧着滚滚的消毒水，威尔领着纽特在病床之间来回辅佐护士们。  
纽特的脸色比窗外暗淡的月色还苍白，他在微弱的光线下努力地辨认着瘫倒在病床上的每一张哀嚎着的脸。有的巫师失去了双腿，有的裸露着内脏艰难地呼吸着，有的人在他穿过时虚弱地抓住了纽特的手求救，而他已经被烧掉了大半张脸。  
纽特不断祈祷着他能找到忒休斯，但又在下一秒可耻地庆幸面前的伤员不是忒休斯。他的呼吸越来越急促，病人们的嚎叫与巫医们忙乱的呼唤令他浑身麻木，他害怕会在某个瞬间只看见忒休斯身体的一部分——他甚至从来没好好告诉过他，尽管这是不道德的，但他确实爱他，以超越兄弟的方式。  
终于，在忙碌到了后半夜时，有翼鹰头狮身兽送来了最后三名伤员。此时诊所内已经被病人挤得水泄不通，地上也都瘫倒着不停叹气哭泣着的轻伤巫师。在最后一张担架上，纽特看见了忒休斯·斯卡曼德。  
他紧闭眼睛，一动不动地瘫倒在担架上，嘴唇苍白。护士说他在最近的轰炸中为了保护麻瓜队友而遇害，幸而身上的保护罩替他挡下了炮火的大部分冲击力。因而他只是手臂脱臼，因冲击昏迷了，但因为他一直无法转醒，尚且不知道脑部受到了多严重的创伤。  
他的伤情危及，但就连这样在诊所内也只能算成轻伤。病室里已经在没有空位能够照顾他了。  
“我来照顾他，我可以把他带到木屋中。”此时，一直默不作声忙碌的英国人说话了。纽特指着床上已经被包扎好了绷带的昏迷军人，他的语气实在是太肯定了，令焦头烂额的威尔都回头看了他一眼。  
“你有照顾病人的经验吗？斯卡曼德先生。”护士严肃地问道。  
面前的英国人有些苦涩地笑了，他摇了摇头：“不，我才是经常被他照顾的人……但是请让我来吧。”  
纽特定了定神，又补充说：“他是我的哥哥。”

 

纽特小心地使用移形换影，将忒休斯抬进木屋的床上。忒休斯还是没有醒，跟随而来的护士为他挂上点滴，留下了止痛和止烧药。忒休斯的脑部创伤还需要彻夜观察。  
护士匆匆离开了，房间内只剩下了纽特和忒休斯两人。纽特呆呆地望着窗外，诊所内的哭喊声还回荡在他的耳边，令他的脑子嗡嗡作响。夜晚的森林肃穆而恐怖，午时炮轰留下的硝烟已经看不清了。他深吸一口气，坐在了忒休斯身边的椅子上。  
时隔三年，他第一次如此仔细地端详忒休斯。他看见他剪短了头发，脑袋上草草包扎着绷带，眉角还有一个小伤疤。他的脸消瘦了许多，但也凸显出遗传自父亲的凌厉棱角。此刻忒休斯紧紧闭着眼睛，仿佛再也不会醒过来。  
纽特将手指贴在了他的额头上。忒休斯没有发烧，他于是描摹着他的脸部轮廓，心中绵软的黑洞却越来越大。  
纽特想过与忒休斯告别，也许有一天等他们真正释然，还会祝福彼此的人生。但他从未想过有一天他差点彻底失去他。当纽特在病床前一遍遍地寻找他，在断臂死伤前绝望地搜寻时，他才明白他永远不可能释然了。只要忒休斯还活着——就算他有一天真的死了，纽特也无法停止对他的思念。  
他想他，他是这么地思念着他。 纽特捂住嘴巴，他低下了头，触碰着忒休斯的手颤抖着。  
原来在生死面前，他们的痛苦与烦恼如此微小。  
一只虚弱的手搭在纽特的脑袋上。忒休斯苏醒了，他艰难地睁着肿起的眼睛，嗓音因长期沉浸在炮火中早已嘶哑不堪，他像是牙牙学语般缓慢地问：“你在……哭吗？”  
纽特想用袖子擦掉眼泪，可是更多的泪水源源不断地从他眼眶中滑落，他只能隔着一层水雾看着忒休斯。  
三年了。  
忒休斯上一秒的记忆尚且停留在布满了灰烬与血肉的腥臭战壕当中，他记得灰暗的天空与巨大的爆炸声，一枚炮弹在他们身边爆炸，然后又来了一枚。他赶忙扑向了更加无助的麻瓜队友们，因为他比他们强大，他必须保护他们。他首先听见了火蜥蜴般飒——飒——的炮弹鸣叫，身体被一阵白光包围。随后的红光里他失去了呼吸的能力，只听见他队友们的呼唤，他感觉自己的身体和灵魂都分开了。那一刻忒休斯认为自己是死了，他的脑海里飞快地闪过纽特的脸，然后是父母的，亲人的，朋友的。  
可是下一秒，当他睁开肿胀的眼睛时，他却躺在了一张舒适的小床上，远处的炉火噼里啪啦烧着，原本战场的喧嚣与尖叫声都无迹可寻。他像是来到的另一个世界。  
“这里是……天堂？”忒休斯企图扭动脖子，他注视着木屋倾斜的屋顶板，床头坐着他日思夜想了三年的人。  
纽特只是摇头，他压抑不住自己的哽咽了。他还太过年轻，在战争面前只觉得后怕，无力，更觉得委屈。他花了三年时间让自己远离忒休斯，把自己伪装成一个对于人间情事笨拙到无情的神奇动物专家。可是此时此刻，他只想到兄长……他情人的怀里去。  
“过来，过来。”忒休斯用未被包扎的右手拍了拍他的脑袋，“你是我的天使对不对？”  
纽特坐在了床上，他小心翼翼地挪进了忒休斯的臂弯中。他听见忒休斯的呼吸和心跳，还有他温暖的体温。他回想起了在医院瞥见的残肢断臂，他知道外面还有更多的悲剧和无端死去的年轻人，这就是战争残酷的地方——它在政治家眼里只是一组数据，可是在亲身经历的人面前，却是血，是断骨和肉块，是埋在战壕里的亲人。纽特小声地啜泣了起来，他靠在他的胸口上，紧紧捏住了忒休斯的衣领。  
忒休斯抚摸着纽特柔软的脖子，他明白了：自己已经死了，这里是属于他一个人的天堂。来迎接他的天使长得和纽特一模一样，就连靠在他怀里时那份无意识的脆弱都令他心疼，也许这是他潜意识里折射的愿望。随后忒休斯想，他已经死在战场上了，这个消息总有一天要被父母知道，要被纽特知道的。他的阿尔忒弥斯……他在决心离开他时的步伐坚决，背影却是脆弱的，他会为他默哀吗？他一定会为他默哀的——忒休斯真的不愿意死去啊。  
这样想着，他又昏了过去。

第二天中午睁开眼睛，忒休斯才意识到自己没死。他睁眼依旧看见木屋倾斜的天花板，随之而来的喉咙肿痛、手臂骨头钝痛以及胀痛的大脑令他意识到他不可能身处天堂。他的臂怀是空的，但是逐渐恢复的鼻子闻到了一股甜南瓜汤的味道。那是斯卡曼德夫人在他和纽特感冒时最喜欢做的汤水。  
木梯处传来一阵脚步，他误认为的天堂接待天使端着南瓜汤出现在他的面前。他的弟弟长高了一些，表情变得更沉稳，可是蜷曲的棕红色头发与温和的绿色眼睛依旧没有变。  
忒休斯张开嘴想要说话，至少打招呼，但是他发现自己干渴的喉咙还不能发声。纽特坐在他身边，看了眼忒休斯打着绷带垂在胸口的左臂，于是挥着魔杖让枕头将忒休斯的上半身撑起。  
他舀了一勺粘稠的南瓜甜汤递到他嘴边。  
“喝。”纽特简单粗暴地命令道。  
忒休斯愣了半秒，军队的训练令他对命令语气下意识地回应，他张口嘴，温度适宜的糖水便顺着他的喉咙慢慢滚进他的身体里，唤醒了更多的细胞。忒休斯开始不断机械地张嘴然后吞咽，纽特将整碗糖水都喂进他的肚子里，他们的配合犹如棒球投手与捕手般默契。只有一次橙色的南瓜汤漏出了忒休斯的嘴角，在他想要伸手时，纽特已经用手帕将它拭去了。  
他们的配合因而停顿片刻，纽特揪着毛巾喘气，似乎在忍耐。忒休斯静静地等待着，听见纽特几乎是咬着牙齿说：“你真是个混蛋……”  
纽特将口袋中斯卡曼德夫人的信扔到了忒休斯身上。忒休斯勉强用单手解开了蜡印，斯卡曼德夫人凄切的哭泣立刻响彻了整个房间。他没有勇气听完，愧疚地合上了信封。  
纽特将头朝向窗外绿色的树林，今日双方没有轰炸，林间一片春日里的寂静。偶尔有几辆军用车隔着树木开往营地。  
“你应该告诉他们的。”他说。  
“我不能连累任何人。”忒修斯嘶哑地说，“保密法会给参与麻瓜战争以及所有知情人都定罪。”  
“那么你应该保证你的安全——至少不是这样断了一条胳膊，昏着被送进医院。”  
“那么，”忒休斯接过话头，他对于重点的掌控向来很敏锐，“你又为什么会出现在交战区呢，纽特？”  
纽特闭上了嘴巴，确实，他们的父母至今都以为他安全地呆在瑞士。忒休斯慢慢坐直了身体。  
“当做我们的秘密吧，我的伤，还有你出现在这里的事情。就像……就像以前一样，不要告诉母亲，我们两个人的秘密。好吗？”  
纽特盯着树荫没有说话。又一辆军用卡车从几百米外的泥路疾驰而过，轮胎溅起水花的声音晃荡在森林之中。纽特知道忒休斯从小就是一个很好的秘密保守者，他们享受着拥有那些细小而无伤大雅的秘密并以此为乐，直到秘密逐渐滚成了越来越大的雪球，直到他们开始躲在秘密基地里悄悄地拥吻。  
保存秘密从来都不是甜蜜的，它带来的源源不断的罪与恶令双方无时无刻不在烈焰中煎熬，却不能嚎叫出声。  
护士晚些时候又匆匆赶来检查了忒休斯的伤口，幸运的是忒休斯的脑部只有轻微脑震荡，手臂的脱臼也在短期内就可以矫正。忒休斯希望能立刻回到军中，但护士严厉又温柔地制止了他，她将照看英国军人的任务又一次交到了纽特身上。  
“你说过你是他的弟弟，你会照顾好他的，对吗？”护士临走前笑着同纽特说。  
“是的，”纽特清点着拿到的药物，轻轻说，“他可是我唯一的亲哥哥。”  
斯卡曼德兄弟脸上都一闪而过阴霾，但护士没有注意到，她只是称赞着兄弟之前的情谊。  
忒休斯想要重新回到部队，森林边界的交战停歇了，但他认为德方很快就会在东方战线有所动作，他必须在军队认为他已在爆炸中死亡之前尽快回去。  
但纽特没有同意，他将忒休斯的魔杖揣在胸口不让他拿到，忒休斯像被吹笛子的牧羊人吸引的孩子般一直跟在他身后。纽特在森林中寻找乌克兰铁腹龙的足迹，忒休斯也闷声不吭地跟着他，辅助他的工作。  
他们的关系没有纽特所想得那么尴尬，实际上忒休斯很少说话，大部分时候他只是深沉地望着东方，纽特终于明白了当年忒休斯劝阻他为了危险动物去世界巡游时的心情。 这些天的森林静悄悄，他们也静静地吃饭，静静地看书休息，语言是多余的。  
三天过后，忒休斯拆下了挂在脖子上的绷带，他的左手还有些虚脱，但已经可以使用了。  
“我必须要走了。”  
他说这句话正是第三天晚餐后的夜里，比亚沃维耶扎森林四月的夜晚依旧寒冷，火炉里燃烧着噼啪作响的木炭。纽特趴在桌上写他的铁腹龙观察笔记，灰暗的森林中猛然响起一声剧烈的爆炸声。他们一同抬起头望着空中橙红色的火光，烟灰味扑面而来。  
纽特的羽毛笔停顿了两秒，他说：“你的军服已经洗好送回来了，就挂在衣柜最里面。”  
他听见忒休斯走到了衣柜前，然后将军服取出。纽特见过那套衣服，即使清洗过后它依旧散发着一股可怕的烟灰以及铁锈滋味，它的腰间配备着一款小型手枪，那是麻瓜之间用来夺取彼此性命的阿瓦达索命咒。他想象他的哥哥拿着铁盒子站在麻瓜中间——他甚至不能暴露身份而掏出魔杖。他到底在为什么而战呢？  
忒休斯抚摸着缺了大半块的军服袖口，几天安静的修养时光几乎令他忘记了曾处在的人间地狱。那些流弹、血块、流行病与年轻士兵的嚎哭都是真实的，他应该是它们的一部分。在这一切苦难面前，反而安静地趴在桌上写字的身影变得不真实起来。  
“谢谢你的照顾，纽特。”忒休斯说，“我明早出发。”  
纽特站起身，将一封信递给了飞来的猫头鹰。他打开窗，一股硫磺的味道立刻弥漫进房间，将原本南瓜甜汤的滋味冲散了。猫头鹰朝着火光相反的方向飞去了，纽特解释说：“我已经写信给妈妈了。我告诉她我找到你了，你很好。”  
“只有这些？”  
纽特觉得这个问题太可笑了，他侧过头反问，“你还希望我说什么……我们不能告诉妈妈的秘密有太多了，已经够多了，我一个都不想再增加。”  
“我知道。”忒休斯朝他走近，两个人的视线对在一起。又一声爆炸声在尽头的森林中响起，木头断裂，火苗吞噬着边境线，鸟儿们腾空逃亡。  
“但我从未对任何秘密感到后悔，纽特。”忒休斯说，他发现他的弟弟长大了，眼神沉静，语言变得简洁，但他依旧是他的弟弟，他唯一的亲弟弟，“它们使我鲜活，让我想要保护秘密，保护国家，也保护你。”  
“我知道你已经不需要我的保护了，纽特。但我只是想知道，你对我们的秘密后悔吗？”  
在忒休斯温柔的诘问中，纽特缓慢地闭了闭眼睛。他又习惯性地侧过头，好像是不愿意直视忒休斯的眼睛，他很快开始摇头，一边摇头却又一边批评道：“我恨这些秘密，因为它不仅在伤害我，也在伤害你。伤害妈妈，伤害所有人。”  
“但我……从未后悔过。”  
窗外又一次陷入沉寂，远处森林中的火光似乎被谁协力扑灭了，只剩下几百米外的泥路上接连不断的卡车与跑步前行的士兵脚步声。纽特没有恐惧于轰炸或者病院中可怕的残肢中，但他却突然在此刻感受到了源源不断的，对宿命的不安。  
炉火闪烁，忒休斯被橙光映照着的眼睛更加柔软。纽特心想，他可以爱的人有这么多，他可以爱莉塔，爱邓布利多，甚至单纯地把所有的爱都平均分给神奇动物们。  
忒休斯是他在这个世界上最不应该爱上的人。这样的事情对忒休斯也是同样的，他不该爱上纽特的。这便是血缘与生俱来的禁锢。  
可是同样因为血缘，他们天生都痛恨循规蹈矩，痛恨盲目地遵循规则，痛恨单单为别人活着。所以他们今天才会再次相遇，为了寻找被禁止的危险神奇动物，为了与麻瓜同胞们一视同仁并肩保卫国家，为了寻找他们自己。最后，血缘又将他们联系在了一起，让他们找到了彼此，又不得不直视现实。  
今后到底要怎么办呢？  
忒休斯伸出手，他轻轻抚摸过纽特的脸颊，然后将手一路下滑到了他的领口，抽出藏在胸口的，属于自己的魔杖。  
忒休斯像是遇见了多年未见的挚友般端详着自己的魔杖，然后说：“我知道在麻瓜领地使用咒语是违法的。但是纽特，不管你愿不愿意，我接下来要吻你。你不用再害怕承担痛苦，我会对你施遗忘咒——”  
他的声音戛然而止，纽特扯着他的领子毫不犹豫地吻了上去。魔杖滚落在木板上，轱轳着滑远了。  
他们焦急地啃咬彼此的嘴唇，用舌头不断确认对方口中的每一寸领地。纽特被吻得几乎失去了意识，等他恢复神智时已经被忒休斯压在了床上，衬衣的纽扣全部解开了。忒休斯总比他大一些的手掌正巡礼般抚摸他的肌肤，指关节上用枪留下的老茧扎得纽特很痒，他不得不抬起了腰，却不自主地想到了忒休斯在战场上用枪的模样。无数的子弹与流弹在他身边穿梭，也许有一天，有一颗……  
纽特推了一把忒休斯。他在情事上总是被动的，这与他容易害羞的性格有极大的关系，但这一次他却希望能好好查看忒休斯的身体。于是他努力地挣脱了忒休斯温柔的桎梏，转而将他压在了自己的身下，他坐在他的大腿上，开始拆他胸口的领结。  
忒休斯的表情有些惊讶，但他顺从地任纽特褪去了他的衬衣。他的肌肉比之前更紧实了，身上果然有一些被流弹擦伤的痕迹，腰部的血痂甚至还没有完全脱落。纽特用手指确认着，然后俯下身吻住了其中一条露出白色新肉的伤疤。  
忒休斯深吸一口气，弟弟柔软的唇舌正舔吻着他的伤痕，他在战场上得来的痕迹。每一道伤口都曾让他以为自己要死去了，每一道都曾痛得令他蜷缩在战壕中无法呼吸。  
纽特小心翼翼地亲着那些伤口，虔诚而又伤感，仿佛这样就能让伤疤彻底消失殆尽。战争还没有结束，忒休斯在回来前也许还要增添更多的疮疤，也许有一道就会要了他的命。纽特侧过头将耳朵贴在忒休斯的左胸前，听着他稳重快速的心跳声。  
他将手沿着忒休斯的肚脐眼下滑，隔着宽松的裤子用手覆盖住了底下的物体。  
忒休斯倒吸一口气，他抬起手想阻止，纽特已经将脸颊贴了上去。就算是隔着布料他也能感受到忒休斯的火热，他的哥哥在对他摇头，他却轻声说：“你教过我的，哥哥。”  
确实，在他们曾经年轻荒唐的日子里，在兄弟乱伦——这样露骨可怕的罪恶没有彻底打倒他们之前。那时候他们躲在无人的阁楼中，忒休斯已经为纽特试过了几次，他们公认了此中隐秘又愉快的滋味，这次他决定亲自教导弟弟如何最快地取悦男人。他望着纽特羞红的脸，安慰他这并不是很可怕的事情，他轻声地引导道：“脱下裤子，然后握住它——”  
纽特褪下了忒休斯最后一层遮盖，用手握住了底端。三年过去他没有对情事更加熟练，他与生俱来的青涩局促感反而让纽特显得更加单纯。他的嘴唇不擅长与人类交流，却知道要发出什么样的声音吸引神奇动物，是忒休斯教会了他亲吻，忒休斯教会他表达爱意，忒休斯什么都教给他了，却没有教他要如何遗忘。  
纽特伸出舌头，沿着柱身迟疑地舔弄着，他太久没做这些事了，手底沾染的滚烫感几乎令他心悸。他闭上了眼睛，脑海里回响起忒休斯曾经教导给他的：“好孩子，把它想成你的魔杖——你不是经常咬着它吗？这一次，别用牙齿，用你的嘴唇和舌头。”  
忒休斯仰起头，他承认面前的画面太煽情了。在他昨天还以为是迎接他走向死亡的天使此刻便伏在他的双腿之间，无辜的唇舌吮吸着他最不该碰的人之欲望。神交与人类繁衍的神圣工具，他们却罪恶地用之来摄取快乐。  
他想起来了，纽特不是他的天使，他是他的弟弟。这些罪恶都是他亲自教给他的，就像教他走路教他魔咒，他让他明白他们理应属于彼此，正如他们相同的名字后缀。  
斯卡曼德。两位斯卡曼德。  
当纽特尝试着将它塞进嘴里时，忒休斯终于忍不住了，他用手抚弄着纽特柔软的头发，他叫着他专属的称呼：“阿尔忒弥斯，我的阿尔忒弥斯。”  
他的阿尔忒弥斯慢慢睁开眼睛，连泛红眼眶都是委屈的，他是如此惹人怜爱。他松开有些酸麻的嘴唇，慢慢爬到了忒休斯的身上，忒休斯用双手握着他的腰，一边亲吻他的嘴角一边开始帮他将后面准备妥当。纽特太久没有做这些事了，后面紧迫青涩地仿佛尚未经人事。  
忒休斯耐心地弓起指腹摩擦他的内壁，纽特喘息着抱住他的肩膀，忒休斯觉得他在从内部擦拭一件艺术品，由他打造而成的艺术品。  
纽特一寸一寸抚摸着忒休斯背部的皮肤，窗外的森林肃穆地注视着他们，宛若一双双谴责他们苟且行径的眼睛。那些白桦与橡树伫立在战火与乌克兰铁腹龙中间，在春日的夜里发芽滋长，纽特将自己顶在了忒休斯的前端，他以为自己触碰到的是一株火热发胀的树苗。当他忍耐着酸痛慢慢坐下去时，他几乎也把自己一锤一锤钉在了十字架上——尽管他并不信奉麻瓜的宗教，但他能感受到那份罪恶，他三年前每一日都经受着的自责又重新回到了他的身体当中。  
随它去吧。纽特心想，忒休斯在我里面，他明天就要走了。  
他们在模糊的月光中注视彼此，然后纽特开始轻轻耸动臀部与腰肢。他们的皮肉紧贴在一起，木床吱嘎吱嘎地作响，纽特努力地将自己闭紧然后又打开，忒休斯握着他腰部的力道越来越蛮横，他在情事中向来不是特别温柔的绅士，他需要掌控他更需要征服他，看这个可怜又优秀的傲罗，只有他的弟弟能带给他所有的快感。  
纽特的腰越来越软了，他感觉自己体内形成的肉体漩涡第一个要搅碎的就是他全部的气力。他起先还能自己掌握骑在忒休斯身上的节奏，很快他发现自己并不能因此而满足，他需要忒休斯像曾经那样将他狠狠地抱起来压在床上，揪着他的手臂在他耳边说浪荡的情话，用粗暴而又狂野的抽插来好好教育弟弟。  
于是纽特亲着忒休斯的眼睛，忒休斯明白他的意思。他们连接在一起，缓慢地改变了姿势，纽特将双腿搭在忒休斯的手臂边，他仰躺望着木屋倾斜的天花板，他忽然在想：铁腹龙会是孤独的吗？  
但是很快，纽特再也没有精力思考了。忒休斯在他身体中静止了片刻，他颤动着倾听纽特身体内包容的温度，随之而来的抽动却比夏日的暴雨还要激烈。火焰越烧越高，暴雨落进比亚沃维耶扎森林，也落进暂时歇火的德军炮筒中。有人敲响了索多玛的钟声，然后在这疯狂的轰鸣声中，他们狂热地抱在一起，用彼此的肉体飞快地索取着更多的快乐。  
纽特的后背不断泌出汗水，他无法抑制喉咙口像是哭泣更像是野兽吼叫的呻吟，他觉得自己就要融化溶解了，此刻他终于不单单是斯卡曼德了，他是森林他是铁腹龙，他是除了斯卡曼德弟弟以外的一切，才能如此坦坦荡荡地躺在忒休斯的身下，与他放荡地兄弟交媾。  
一种前所未有的酥麻与酸热的快感捧着他们登上顶峰，在那里是光，是天堂。他们胡乱地呻吟嘶吼着，纽特的指甲在忒休斯的背部划上了三道抓痕，他闭紧了眼睛，以为自己就要死掉了。他混乱地哭了起来，忒休斯紧紧吮吸着他的嘴角，他的动作越来越激烈，直到木床几乎整个都要坍塌。  
纽特放肆地呻吟着一次次达到高潮，乱七八糟地泄在哥哥的腹部，流淌过他的伤口。钟声又一次在他们脑海里同时敲响，那居然是母亲催促他们早点回家的呼唤。纽特吓得睁开眼睛，却看见忒休斯煽情而又坚定地看着他，眼中的爱意无处诉说。  
纽特哭着抱住了他，不，他们不能让母亲知道。  
不能让她知道的，他们的秘密。  
忒休斯紧紧揪住了纽特的腰部，留下了两串手印。纽特几乎是窒息地扭动着臀部，宛若一条奋力游向河流源头的鱼。波涛冲刷到了顶峰，忒休斯发狠将全部的体液都射进了纽特的身体里，数量之多让纽特以为自己会破碎。但他们都没有破碎，破碎了的是无声的森林。  
纽特抱着忒休斯开始啜泣，高潮过后的酸麻感中，他又开始觉得不安了。忒休斯刚刚痊愈的手臂紧紧拥抱着他，他把他藏在自己的臂弯之中，他们互相庇佑着彼此的身体，直到呼吸渐渐平静，森林重又归于死寂。  
他们一言不发地紧抱着，纽特轻轻抚摸着忒休斯的后腰，逐渐变凉的体液从他的腿间流下来，他把额头窝进忒休斯的颈窝里。  
忒休斯说：“你说的没错，我真是个混蛋。”  
纽特闭着眼睛轻轻“嗯”了一声，也不知道是困惑还是认同。忒休斯的怀抱太舒服了，他浑身赤裸躺在里面，觉得安心又觉得绝望。他们终是要互相伤害，又互相相爱的。  
他到底该拿他怎么办呢？  
总之，纽特说：“活着回来。”  
忒休斯答应了，他一遍遍亲吻着纽特的嘴角，弟弟的睫毛刮在他的脸上，比天使的羽毛还要柔软。  
“那么你也要答应我，铁腹龙的事。不要让它伤到你。”  
“神奇动物伤不到我。”纽特说。确实。  
于是他们又不说话了。他们仰躺在彼此的怀抱中，分享着呼吸与体温，窗外漆黑的森林迎来了黎明第一缕温暖的亮光，直射穿透了每一根树干与树叶，照进了木屋的窗中，最后落在了纽特的手心上。  
他们一同注视着这束光，脑海里浮现出同样一个问题：  
我们到底该怎么办呢？  
几百米外的道路上又响起了军用卡车与士兵穿梭的忙碌声，难民们朝着边境线匆忙地逃离战火，唯有森林沉默地伫立着，目睹浮世中的历史立王又倾覆，反反复复，接连不断。  
忒休斯很快就要走了，纽特也应把全部的心思都放在追寻乌克兰铁腹龙身上。可是此时此刻，当他们望着彼此的眼睛，却只能从中看到割舍不断的爱意，以及对于未来的迷茫。  
纽特端着忒休斯的脸颊，与他交换了一个绵长不舍的吻。他忽然回想起很多年前无忧无虑的童年，他从树下救下一只小型的猫又幼崽，但它最后没有熬过那个夜晚。他和忒休斯避开父母，悄悄将它埋在了后院的树下，从此这个墓地就成了他们之间的第一个秘密。  
忒休斯忽然朝纽特伸出了手，他的手宽大又温暖，曾在儿时牵着纽特回家。纽特的目光闪烁片刻，最后也坚定地握住了忒休斯的手。他们重新靠在一起，享受太阳彻底升起前最后的温存，心中已经对折磨了他们一生的疑问有了答案。  
当年他们一同站在树荫下，悲伤懵懂地看着简陋的猫又墓碑。现在他们注视着对方，在森林边境的黎明之中，在眼中看到了彼此最终的墓地。

END


End file.
